Empress of Dragons
by Raygha Raikouga
Summary: Kobayashi's world was no more. Destroyed by war between Dragons that paint the color in to pure destruction. Kobayashi also the victim of such destruction and her life will be no more. But three certain dragons will never accept her death this way. Thus begin the journey of the one known as "Empress of Dragons" in Nasuverse.


AN: Welcome to another new story of mine. I know, I know; I have so many unfinished stories that have yet to meet their ends at all. But I just got bored, and after reading AgentZwolf's fic I got the urge to try this crossover. Let me remind you that my knowledge on Kobayashi Maid is limited. Don't expect 100% canon accuracy from me (although I checked its Wiki from time to time and yes, I'm not afraid of spoilers). Now, let's begin.

-II—II-

Fire.

Heat.

Dragons.

The whole city had been engulfed in a sea of fire that quickly spread all over the place. No more "everyday life" that Kobayashi had been used to ever existed anymore.

Dragons from another world, either from the Chaos or Harmony faction, came in packs to enact a war here. The world had been scorched by these beings that humanity could never hope to defeat. Even just a single dragon like Tohru was capable of bringing Armageddon. But there were a hundred, if not a thousand of them appearing on Earth. It was just matter of minutes before the world itself crumbled under the weight of their power.

Everything began when one dragon from the Chaos faction made one great sin by violating the treaties that had been signed by all factions. It was when Tohru killed certain dragon from the Harmony faction in blind rage.

Hearing one of their kind had been killed by their most despised enemies, the Harmony faction decided to invade the Earth to capture her. But The Emperor, also known as Tohru's father, had gotten wind of this and decided to take action to protect his daughter.

In the end, a war broke out and among them was a normal human close to an innocent bystander, injured by the clash of both factions. Kobayashi, a programmer of a certain company that befriended dragons and raised them, showed that even humans could become friends with mythical beings like themselves. Currently have massive injury that need to be tend right away.

Kobayashi and the two dragons that lived with her and another dragon that she had saved currently bring her to her apartment, tending her injuries by using all kind of magic they could use. But it was all futile, no matter how hard Tohru and the other two cured her, it all yielded the same result: failure.

"Why... Why!? Don't worry Miss Kobayashi, I-I I can still go on! I can cure you!" The maid dragon said, desperately casting whatever magic she had to cure the severely wounded neck that continued to spurt blood.

Ilulu was currently applying pressure to lessen the blood spilling, but no matter how hard she did the amount of blood loss was still alarmingly high.

"Why isn't it working... Oi, Tohru! No matter what we do, nothing's happening! Is the curse implanted on her too strong for us?" Ilulu asked after seeing a black aura around her neck that prevented any magic from affecting her.

"Tch... This curse is on the same level as Mr Fafnir's curse. It's so potent that it could even kill a god itself. Our magic is useless, I need to get to Mr. Fafnir. Ilulu, keep on applying pressure to stop the bleeding as much as possible." Tohru said before reaching for the phone to call him.

"K-Kobayashi... *hic* please don't die..." The lavender-haired dragon cried, Kobayashi raised her hand and pet her head.

"I-it's okay, Kanna. I'm not going anywhere okay? So p-please be at ease... *grunt* Ugh-! I-it's okay, I'll be fine..." Her voice struggled under the extreme pain that even Kanna herself knew how pitiful Kobayashi's lie was.

"Eh? What do you mean?! Why can't you immediately come here, Mr. Fafnir!?" Tohru raised her voice, frantically yelling at the phone.

"Tch! Useless!" Tohru slammed the phone down with so much force it broke easily. She was fuming with anger, but in her eyes lied hints of regret.

"It's... I-it's all my fault! If only... If only I could restrain myself... I hate myself! There is no meaning in my existence anymore!" Consumed in her fit of rage and depression, she suddenly found herself being slapped across the face, strong enough to send shockwaves onto her cheeks.

"Enough, Tohru! Get a hold of yourself! I know it's mostly your fault, that much can't be helped anymore. But killing yourself right now won't ever solve anything! How about you use that brain of yours instead of crying like a baby?" The petite dragon scolded, snapping Tohru back to her senses. Currently, Kanna was the one who held onto Kobayashi's neck while tears streamed from her eyes.

"...you're right. But even so, what can we do? We can't do anything against this god-tier curse that prevents us from healing her. Only a cursed dragon like Mr. Fafnir could lift it since his nature is also a curse. But he is in a stalemate against the Harmony faction and can't leave the battlefield. We're completely helpless against this predicament." Tohru said, to which Ilulu only sighed at her behavior.

"Stupid, there's still one more thing we can do. Stop your whining and let's do it. I owe her much for trying to save me, so the least I could do is repay the favor by saving her as well." Ilulu said, seeing the now pale woman whose breathing had grown ragged.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Isn't it obvious? You already knew this is basically a curse that locked someone into concept of death. That's why we can't heal her because her death had already been locked, there's no way for her to live anymore because fate had dictated she should die."

"Yes, to think there were other dragons that specialized in curses this strong other than him... So what should we do?" Tohru asked after regaining her composure. Ilulu smiled and whispered something shocking to her ear, but she immediately nodded and approached both Kanna and Kobayashi.

"*hic* So...*hic* is there still a way for Kobayashi to be saved?" Her eyes stared hopefully at the two older dragons.

"...there isn't. The curse is too strong for us to handle. What we can do is very limited." Ilulu answered sternly.

"...n-no way..." After hearing such despairing news. there was no way for Kanna not to cry with everything she had. She would lose her mother figure that took care of her and accepted her for who and what she was. There was no way for her to accept the cruel reality that she even prayed to the Gods to save her mother figure from their own fault, despite never having prayed before.

"Kanna..." Tohru said, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"..." Kanna stopped crying, but remained motionless.

"There is a way for us to give Miss Kobayashi a second chance."

After hearing that, Kanna's eyes widened. Such news was like the Gift of Eden to her ears, but the next words served to be the flaming sword set the garden ablaze.

"But we must die."

"...eh?" Hearing that felt like 500 lightning bolts had stricken her. Despite that she considered this worst-case scenario was probably the only way.

"Will that let Kobayashi live?" Kanna asked with newfound resolution.

"Yes, we will use our own life force to defy the curse implanted on her. But we need strong will to oppose fate itself. Three dragons' lives should be able to defy her death." Said the busty petite dragon. (1)

"Then... I understand. Kobayashi doesn't deserve this at all. The responsibility falls upon us now. Especially you, Lady Tohru." Kanna glared a bit at the older, orange-haired dragon.

Tohru knew those eyes directly pierced her heart and Kanna had all the right to be angry at her. She couldn't deny that all of this was her fault. As such, she was the one who was willing to sacrifice the most for her loved ones.

"Then, let's begin." Ilulu said.

Kobayashi had been listening on in their conversation and wanted to prevent them from sacrificing their lives for her sake, but the pain rendered her immobile and her injury prevented her from saying anything. She considered herself unworthy for these dragons to sacrifice so much for her, they could have led happy lives since they had all the time with their life spans. But unaware of it, Kobayashi's presence had filled the holes in these three dragons' hearts with care and love. Such a thing was so rare for dragons like them.

"Remember this you two, despite Kobayashi gaining a second life, she is no longer human and will gain superhuman levels of feats thanks to our life-force. Is that okay with you two?" Ilulu asked, trying to confirm for both dragons.

"As long as I can see Kobayashi again, even as a part of her. I have no objections." Said the blue-eyed girl.

"I have the most responsibility. I'll do anything even if it means my death. As long as Miss. Kobayashi can live once more, I have no regrets. Even if Miss. Kobayashi never forgives me, what I can do is only this."

'No Tohru, I'm not angry with you. I forgive you for who you are. It's all my fault for trying to act high and mighty when I'm just an insignificant existence to the likes of you. I'm the one who put you into berserk and started this war. It's... all my fault, so please...' Kobayashi's mind wandered as her body laid still. 'Please don't sacrifice your life for someone worthless like me...'

The three held each other's hands to create a triangle and chanted unknown incantations. The room began to fill with pure light and surrounded the figure of Kobayashi in their middle.

The three dragons' powers dispelled the curse as well as her fate's decision, making her existence closer to a Heroic Spirit by default and ascended her to a higher being. While it was never their intention to make Kobayashi a Heroic Spirit, the dragons' affection levels were far too strong for the world to handle and it caused her existence that to resemble the heroes' of old legend, recorded to the Throne of Heroes.

Kobayashi had become closer to an immortal being since she had the dragons' essences in her body. But because she was just a human blessed by the dragons' life-force her body couldn't withstand too much power and had to undergo hibernation until it was able to withstand it and rest in Reverse Side of the world where Phantasmal Beast live.

Because her nature was closer to a Heroic Spirit, certain rituals made it possible to summon her. As to who would invoke her was still a mystery...

END

(1): Maybe some of you ask. "Three dragons just to save one person? isn't that overpriced?" But let me explain. What they trying to do is to dispel the fate it self that make decision for Kobayashi to die. So that sacrifice is basically to defeat Fate it self on Conceptual Level.

AN: Did I just make Kobayashi Maid Dragon too dark? Well, it happened because Nasuverse is mostly dark and now they crossovering. This scene is a "What If" scenario when Tohru truly killed Clemene and the Harmony faction truly invaded the earth. Now here it comes, my own version of Kobayashi's stats sheet.

Name: Kobayashi

Class: Rider

Strenght: E

Endurance: E

Agility: E

Mana: A++

Luck: EX

Class Skill

Riding: C

Despite being one of the rider class, she has poor abilities in the Riding Skill. This is because her unwillingness to ride anything is due to a certain trauma with police in life. She has good skills with any modern vehicles due to this skill.

Magic Resistance: EX

Having three dragon essences gives extremely high resistance, if not complete immunity to any magecraft from the age of gods to modern day. But it will lessen when she uses certain Noble Phantasms.

Personal Skills:

Affection From The Dragons: A+

The proof of undying love and respect from the three dragons that sacrificed themselves to become Kobayashi's second life. This affection is a little similar to Divinity. While it is not a blessing from a higher existence, it's something nearly equal to it. This skill is a counter to true Divinity because the dragons that dwell within her despise Gods.

This skill also denotes the holder as a legitimate Dragon Rider by certain three dragons, allowing her to ride the strongest phantasmal beasts despite her Riding level being too low.

Bravery: E~EX

The ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. It also has the bonus effect of increasing melee damage. Not usable under the effects of Mad Enhancement.

Kobayashi's mental state is superhuman even before attaining the dragons' essences. She still can be shocked if she sees intense pressure, fascination or mental interference for the first time higher than her rank, but after that she will be completely immune to it until stronger pressure comes into effect.

Mad Enchantment: EX

Capacity to enchant basic parameters and strengthen one's own body to higher levels in exchange of one's own sanity and/or sense of reason.

The condition to activate this ability is for Kobayashi to get drunk. Raises all Parameters and negates all kinds of mental interference, fascination and confusion. This skill seals Bravery skill and she loses all sense of reason. She also blabbers about maids all the time in this state.

Noble Phantasm

Tohru, the Essence of the First One. The One Love Her: EX

The high-ranked Dragon from a different dimension. The first dragon that becomes her essence and gives Kobayashi second life. Kobayashi can use her ability although in a much smaller scale. Kobayashi also has the ability to summon her to the world temporarily but this will result in her magic resistance lowering significantly. Affection of dragon skills enables to ride her as a proper Rider Class servant.

Kanna, The Essence of the Second One, The One Who Miss Her: EX

The second dragon that becomes the essence of Kobayashi. Kobayashi can also use her ability in a much smaller scale and summon her to the world in exchange of lowering magic resistance. Affection of dragons also makes Kobayashi possible to ride her.

Ilulu, The Essence of the The Last One, The One Who Respect Her: EX

The last dragon that was formerly an outsider but she respects Kobayashi to the point she sacrificed her life because she wanted to repay the favor with her own life. Kobayashi can use all her abilities in a much smaller scale and can summon her to the world in exchange of her magic resistance. Affection of dragons also makes her possible to ride Ilulu as the strongest Phantasmal Species.

AN: Some of them might seem OOC since I'm not really familiar with all the Kobayashi's maid lore. But well, at least I tried. I better read the manga first before going further though.

And need help where should i send her? Decide for me where she should end up Except Fate/Prototype and Fate/Strange fake (since i'm not familiar with them). Then bye folks, see ya later.


End file.
